londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
Please do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000). Any such reports will be removed. Please list rarest sightings at top rather than alphabetically. Note that records submitted here may be added to the London Natural History Society database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting your news here you are agreeing to have your records copied by the LNHS recorders. Monday 4th January *Hyde Park / Kensington Gardens (water bodies 95% frozen): 6 Egyptian Goose, pr Mallard copulating, 41 Shoveler, 3 Little Grebe, 2 Stock Dove, Tawny Owl showing well at day-roost, 2-3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Pied Wagtail, Dunnock, Fieldfare, several Redwing (h), 3 Coal Tit (1 singing), Nuthatch, 5+ Chaffinch (including 1 giving odd 'strangled' song phrases), c10 Goldfinch (1 singing), 2 Lesser Redpoll (alders nr Ranger's Lodge) (Des McKenzie). Sunday 3rd January *Ingrebourne Valley: male Hen Harrier at 9.45am. ( Les Harrison & photographed per V H-F ). *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 2 Serins both fem/1st win at west end of seawall, also 1 Jack Snipe. ( R.B.A ). *Prince's Lake, Bedfont: 11 Smew (4 male and 7 female), 2 Goldeneye. (Adam Cheeseman) *Short Road, Ashford: 42 Golden Plover in field just west of Short Road north of A30 by blue footbridge. (Adam Cheeseman) *Abney Park Cemetery: 7 Lesser Redpolls, singing Goldcrest, Tawny Owl, c40 Redwings, 3 Coal Tits including copulating pair (Mark Pearson & Laurence Pitcher) *Alexandra Park: Male Blackcap in trees along Newlands Road, Water Rail in Conservation Area from wooden bridge and another heard at Conservation Pond, where up to 3 in recent days, 3 Shoveler Boating Lake, no sign of C. Snipe, seen in balancing pond at southern end of Wood Green Res on 1 Jan, 12+ Lesser Redpoll Cricket Scrub, 30+ Redwing foraging Lower Slopes (Gareth Richards, Bob Watts). *Morden Hall Park (8.00am - 1.00pm) (1) Marsh Tit '''Southern end of rose garden shelter belt, 2 Kingfisher, 8 Lesser Redpoll, 6 Snipe. Herons Displaying. (Malcolm Riddler). *Sutcliffe Park (2.00pm to 5.00pm) 1 '''Jack Snipe, 2 Common Snipe, (Malcolm Riddler) *Arrandene Open Space: Nuthatch, Bullfinch (Andrew Haynes). *Barnes WWT: Bittern still from WWF hide, two bitterns from Headley hide, 1 jack snipe WWF hide,Cettis warbler Wildside plus Mealy (3+)& lesser redpolls(8+)( R.B.A ). Also, Water Rail showing well, Peregrine being mobbed by a Crow, Stonechat, Sparrowhawk, Buzzard flying SW and 3 Pintail (Nigel Biggs & Thom Shannon). *Bentley Priory: Bullfinch, Grey Wagtail, Ring necked parakeets (10), Carrion Crow (50+) *Broadwater GP: Yellow-legged Gull (adult), Buzzard, 7 Chiffchaff, Grey Wagtail & 5 Lesser Redpoll (Jon Ridge) *Clissold Park: Cetti's Warbler showing well - yet more photos on the site (MJP, LP Hackney Wildlife *Coppetts Wood: 7 Meadow Pipit, Sparrowhawk, 3 Bullfinch, Coal Tit, 10+ Ring Necked Parakeet, Redwing. (James Palmer) *Crayford Marsh: m Peregrine, 2 Rock Pipits, Little Egret, Green Sandpiper, 4 Stonechats, 16 Ringed Plover, 2 Curlew, 4 Snipe, Jay. (Kev Jarvis). *Denham, River Colne: 2 Goosander (one male) viewable from southeast side of bridge from Moorhall Road (Jon Ridge) *East India Dock area: male Black Redstart (very showy today), Yellow-legged Gull, drake Gadwall, 5 Reed Buntings, Shelduck, Jay, 3 Long-tailed Tits, 21 Redwing (plus very distant flock of 150 probables), 6 Song Thrushes (migrant flock), 6 Redshank (45 Redshank in high tide roost late pm), Common Sandpiper, 13 GBB Gulls, 263 Teal, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 28+ Common Gulls, Chiffchaff. (David Callahan, Gary A James, Nick Tanner). *Grovelands Park, Southgate: 2 Firecrest, together, feeding in Ivy-clad trees and Holly, 13:35 - 13:39 GMT; 1 singing male Goldcrest; 18(11 males, 7 females) Shoveler; 1 Ring-necked Parakeet; 7 Stock Dove, including one singing; 1 Green Woodpecker; 2(m&f) Great Spotted Woodpecker; 1 Redwing; 2 Nuthatch, together (Robert Callf) *Hyde Park / Kensington Gardens: 75 Mute Swan, 282 Greylag Goose, Emperor Goose (esc), 7 Egyptian Goose, 38 Shoveler, 2 Little Grebe, m Sparrowhawk, 152 Common Gull, 1w Yellow-legged Gull (Round Pond), 21 Herring Gull, Stock Dove, at least 43 Ring-necked Parakeet, fem Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Song Thrush, at least 17 Redwing, singing Mistle Thrush, 2 Goldcrest, Grey Wagtail, 2 Coal Tit, Nuthatch, 3 Jay, 2 Chaffinch, 5+ Goldfinch (Des McKenzie). *Lee Valley (Bittern watchpoint & Holyfield Hall Farm): 1 Bittern, 1 Water rail, 1 Yellowhammer, 6 Egyptian geese, 1 Buzzard, 2 Sparrowhawks, 10+ Fieldfares, 20+ Redwings (Ian Woodward) *Margravine Cemetery: 13+ Redwing, 2 Egyptian Goose over, 1 Coal Tit, 1f Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Jay (Nathalie Mahieu). *Richmond Park: 7 Egyptian Geese, 35 Mandarin, 10 Shoveler, 38 Tufted Duck, 13 Pochard, pr Kestrel, Little Owl, pr Kingfishers, 10 Great-spotted + 6 Green Woodpecker, 2 Skylark, 4 Grey Wagtail, 4 Nuthatch, Treecreeper, 8 Redwing, c10 continental Song Thrushes, 5 Fieldfare, 3 Reed Bunting (Neil Anderson) *Ruislip: Chiffchaff, 2 Kingfisher, 4 Teal and 15 Redwing on the River Pinn (Judith & Martin Sullivan) *South Norwood Lake: Common Buzzard, Kestrel, 1 f Sparrowhawk, 30+Black-headed Gull, 4 Common Gull, 8 Tufted Duck, 1 Egyptian Goose (over) 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker(1 drumming) 5 Redwing, 1 Song Thrush, 8+ Ring-necked Parakeet, 6 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Nuthatch, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) *Staines Moor: 1 Water Pipit, 1 Cetti's Warbler, 1 Kingfisher; Water Rail reported (DKC) *Staines Res: female/imm Scaup on north basin & Black-necked Grebe on south basin (Birdguides), Common Sandpiper *Wanstead Park: Lesser-spotted Woodpecker, 6 Great-spotted Woodpeckers, 2 Green Woodpeckers, 38 Gadwall, 11 Pochard, 10 Shoveler, 12 Little Grebe, 1 Lesser Redpoll, 15 Redwing, 3 Song Thrush, 1 Mistle Thrush, 3 Stock Dove, male Coal Tit. Wanstead Flats: 31 Skylark, 300+ Common Gulls, Reed Bunting, 1 Mipit (S Fisher) *Ten Acre Wood, Hillingdon: Female Stonechat, Little Owl, Reed Bunting, 3 Kestrel, Pheasant and 8 Lapwing in meadows north of wood and Little Egret on Yeading Brook (Steve Pash) *West London Shooting Grounds, Northolt: 3 Snipe, 5 Meadow Pipit and 8 RN Parakeet (Steve Pash) *North Finchley: Both male and female Blackcap in garden briefly this pm (John Colmans) *Rotherhithe: Little Grebe on Canada Water; c.90 Tufted Duck spread between Canada Water and Norway Dock (Richard Bonser) *Crossness: male Ruff still off Golf Centre, Wtaer Pipit by new incinerator, 2 Rock Pipirts, ad Yellow-legged Gull, 210 Black-tailed Godwits (John Archer). *Black Park: 6+ Common Crossbill (inc 2 males) 500 metres NE of the car park in larches and 15 Mandarins (10 drakes) on the lake (Andrew Moon) *Dagenham Chase LNR: 1 Chiffchaff between Tomthumb lake and tall willows, 9+ Rook ( the usual commuters ), 6+ Fieldfare, good scattering of Redwing, 6+ Linnet, 5 Common Snipe, 1 male Bullfinch.Still only one sighting of one Goldcrest autumn/winter 09 & winter 10 so far. ( V.Halley-Frame ). Woodcock by the Beam River, ( S.Bacon per V H-F ). Saturday 2nd January *Staines Moor: Brown Shrike mid a.m, but no further sign after late morning; 7 Water Pipit on the ice, 8+ Stonechat, Little Egret, Little Owl (Birdguides / D Bradnum, J Lethbridge). *London Wetland Centre: 4 Bitterns, Water Pipit, Stonechat, 29 Redwing, 6 Lesser Redpoll (Birdguides/LWC website). *Rainham Marshes: Short-eared Owl, fem/1w Serin at west end of sea wall near the viewing mound mid-morning but mobile (Birdguides). *Bluewater: drake''' Scaup still on East Quarry and 2 Yellow-legged Gulls (RBA). *Arrandene Open Space: 6 Bullfinch, 2 Goldcrest, 5 drumming Great Spotted Woodpecker (Andrew Haynes). *Brent Reservoir: Little Egret dropped down behind dam early morning (Andrew Self & Andrew Verrall) *Broadwater: Ad Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Little Egret, 2 Egyptian Geese, 4 Goosander, 12 Goldeneye, 3 Snipe, Water Rail, 9 Chiffchaff, 10 Lesser Redpoll, 35 Siskin and a Reed Bunting (Martin Sullivan) *Canon's Farm and Banstead Woods: 2 or 3 Woodcocks flushed at the southern edge of Banstead Woods, 1 Treecreeper, 5+ Nuthatches, 6+ Yellowhammers, 2 Bullfinches, 2 Common Buzzards (resident bird in the 'Big Field' and one distantly over the south end of the Chipstead Valley), 3 Lesser Redpolls, 17+ Skylarks, 9+ Meadow Pipits, 3 Coal Tits (DKC) *Curtismill Green: 1 Buzzard, 6 Red-legged partridges, 2 Bullfinches, 1 Nuthatch, 1 Treecreeper (Ian Woodward, Tajinder Lachhar & Alan Thomas) *East India Dock Basin / Bow Creek Eco Park: Little Grebe, 4 Shelduck, Redshank, adult Yellow-legged Gull, Stock Dove north, male Great Spotted Woodpecker, 5 Reed Bunting (Nick Tanner). *Fulham Reach: Thames: 3 Moorhen, 86 Teal, 40 Mallard (1 pr mating), 2 Gadwall, 35 Tufted Duck, c250 Black-Headed Gull, 3 Great Black-Backed Gull, 1 Herring Gull, 2 Lesser Black-Backed Gull, 11 Common Gull, 1 Grey Wagtail, 1 Grey Heron, 1 Great Crested Grebe, House Sparrows; Frank Banfield Park area: 10 Redwing over, House Sparrows; Margravine Cemetery: pr Peregrine, 7+ Redwing (v brief check) (Nathalie Mahieu) *Hampstead Heath: 1 Kingfisher (Hampstead No1 Pond, despite the ice), 4 Canada Geese & 2 Black-headed Gulls with metal rings, female Pochard, 70+ Ring-necked Parakeets flying out to roost (Sash Tusa) *Hornsey (Priory Park): 2 Lesser Redpoll (James Palmer). *Maida Vale: Grey Wagtail over, 10-12 Blackbird and 2 Mistle Thrush attending a Mountain Ash along Lanark Road, 2 Chaffinch (Des McKenzie). *Vauxhall: Pair Peregrines (m,f) on a tower block at 14:00, male stayed. (Michael Mac). *Nine Elms Sainsbury's: 1 adult Common Gull. (MIchael Mac). *Tyttenhanger GP's: 2 Common Snipe, Water Rail, Goldeneye(f), Wigeon, 69+ Teal, 17 Pochard, 4 Little Grebe, c200 Linnet, c80 Skylark, c50 Fieldfare, Little Owl, 9 Yellowhammer. (Steve B) *Larkhall Park/Stockwell: 1 Common Gull, 6 Black-headed Gulls, 2 Mistle Thrush, 39 Starling, 3 Great Tit, 4 Blue Tit, 1 Magpie (Michael Mac). *Herbert Morrison School/Stockwell: only 1 Redwing left, 1 male Chaffinch (Michael Mac). *Trent Park (PM only): 1 Firecrest, at least, feeding in Holly & Rhododendrons, Williams Wood, 14:35 - 15:10 GMT; 2 Goldcrest,(1 Rough Lot, 1 Williams Wood); 1 Nuthatch, Camlet Moat; 2 Treecreeper,(1 near Equestrian Centre, 1 Williams Wood); 2(m&f) Mandarin Duck, Lower Lake (Robert Callf). *Stocker's Lake: 3 Smew (two male, one redhead) & a few Goldeneye (Jon Ridge). *Moor Park Golf Course: Tawny Owl, male heard from 16:35 (Jon Ridge). *Crossness: Ruff off golf centre this morning, Chiffchaff by incinerator (John Archer, Kev Jarvis). *William Girling Reservoir: - viewed from Mansfield Park, Chingford - 2 Black-necked Grebe (Nigel May). *Rotherhithe: 20+ Redwings feeding in Russia Dock Woodland; also 3 Great Spotted Woodpeckers together and 2 Goldcrest (Richard Bonser). *Gants Hill am: c65 Redwing, male Blackcap (S Fisher) *Leyton (Cann Hall Road/West Ham Cemetery) pm: female Blackcap, 4 Long-tailed Tits, 2 Green Woodpeckers, 1 Great-spotted Woodpecker, c15 Redwing, Sparrowhawk, 10 Greenfinch (S Fisher) Friday 1st January 2010 *Staines Moor: 1w '''BROWN SHRIKE refound and present at 11:45hrs (83rd day); park at south end of Hithermoor Road, Stanwell Moor and take concrete footpath south by KGVI Reservoir fence, fork right through kissing gate and across boardwalk to the bridge to view; Lesser Spotted Woodpecker 70m from Hithermoor Road behind houses mid-p.m. (Birdguides); 3 Little Egret, Water Pipit. 2 Stonechat (J.E. Warren) *Crayford Marsh: Bonxie '''on the Thames, 3 ad Yellow-Legged Gulls, 2 Little Egret, Curlew, 6 Stonechats, c45 Redwing, c40 Fieldfare, 8 Snipe, fem Sparrowhawk, 8 Wigeon, 10 Gadwall, 30 Teal ( Kev Jarvis). *Greenhithe: possible white morph '''Gyrfalcon '''in quarry east of Bluewater Shopping Centre (Barry Wright); also drake '''Scaup, 4+ Yellow-legged Gulls, 11 Teal and a Peregrine (Richard Bonser). *Holmethorpe SPs: redhead Smew, Shag (SBC). *King George VI Res: 6 juv Great Northern Divers '''(Birdguides). *London Wetland Centre: '''Bittern, 3 Mealy Redpoll, Shelduck, Peregrine, 8 Common Snipe, Kingfisher, Water Pipit, Stonechat, 8 Fieldfare (7 at entrance and 1 east), 35 Redwing, 2 Cetti's Warblers, Chiffchaff, Lesser Redpoll north (LWC website/Birdguides). *Rainham RSPB: 2 Short-eared Owl, f Marsh Harrier, Common Buzzard, Peregrine, Bonxie still ave bay 12:00 at least, fem/1w Serin '''still between ave bay carpark and viewing mound, Water Rail, Pintail, Pochard, Golden Plover, '''Jack Snipe, '''Curlew, Dunlin, Redshank, 100+ Black-tailed Godwit, Green Sandpiper, 4+ Stonechat.(Paul Hawkins, J lethbridge, S Bacon, D Bradnum). *Staines Res: '''Scaup on north basin (Birdguides). *Walton Res: Black-necked Grebe, 7 Goldeneye, Common Sandpiper (SBC). *Wraysbury GP: Possible Ferruginous Duck on Hythe Lagoon this afternoon. Hybrid not fully eliminated. (Tony Sweetland). *Abney Park Cemetery: both Tawny Owls roosting together. Thrush totals for the day from all sites in north Hackney - c350 Redwings, 35 Fieldfares (MJP, TB). *Amwell GPs: 3 Smew on Hardmead Lake mid-a.m. (Birdguides). *Brent Res: adult Med Gull early morning, also Little Egret over dam at 11.05 & a Skylark over (Andrew Self & Andrew Verrall). *Broadwater: 32 Little Egret, 4 Yellow-legged Gull, 70 Great Black-backed Gull, c1200 Black-headed Gull, 450 Herring Gull and 180 Canada Geese roosting (Martin Sullivan). *Clissold Park: Cetti's Warbler showing well - photos on site (Mark Pearson, Tony Butler and Frankie Fontenoy Hackney Wildlife *Dagenham Chase LNR: 50 species recorded in just under 3 hrs this pm. Highlights, male Bullfinch, Little Egret,1 Rook, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker inc 1 drumming, fem Pochard, a few Redwing & Fieldfare (V.Halley-Frame). *East India Dock Basin NR: 200 Teal, Sparrowhawk,10 Redshank,Common Sandpiper, 28 Fieldfare.6 Redwing,5 Reed Bunting. (Gary A James). Little Grebe, 4 Shelduck, 35 Redshank (high tide roost) late pm (Nick Tanner). *Fairlop Waters: 2 Mute Swan, 189 Canada Geese, 16 Greylag Geese, 49 Mallard, 31 Teal, 30 Gadwall, 26 Pochard, 46 Tufted Duck, 43 Shoveler, 2 Wigeon, 14 Little Grebe, 2 Grey Heron, 6 Pheasant, 3 Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 2 Stock Dove, 532 Lapwing, 4 Golden Plover, 3 Snipe, 2 Green Sandpiper, 1 Great Black Backed Gull, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 32 Skylark, 8 Meadow Pipit, 30 Redwing, 30 Fieldfare, 12 Blackbird, Mistle Thrush, 7 Song Thush, 4 Robin, 2 Wren, 4 Dunnock, 2 Great Tit, 11 Blue Tit, 8 Long Tailed Tit, Chiffchaff, 10 Goldfinch, 5 Chaffinch, Jay. (Daniel Erickson-Hull) Redbridge Birdwatching *Herbert Morrison School/Stockwell: 3 Redwing feeding on lawns, 5 House Sparrow (Michael Mac). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens (brief visit): 70 Mute Swan, Emperor Goose (esc), Egyptian Goose, m Gadwall, 24 Shoveler, pr Red-crested Pochard, 114 Common Gull, 28 Herring Gull, 4 Stock Dove, Tawny Owl showing well at day-roost, Redwing (h), Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrest (Des McKenzie, Nick Tanner). *Marden Park Woods, Woldingham: 4+ Marsh Tit (Reuben Braddock) *Northaw Gt. Wood: 2 G. S. Wood., 2 Nuthatch, 1 Treecreeper, 1 Coal Tit, c8 Redwing (TeRNS). *Paddington Basin: Great Crested Grebe (unusual here, mind you so is anything other then Coot and Black-headed Gull) (Des McKenzie). *Paddington Green: 2 Egyptian Goose toward Regent's Park, Grey Wagtail, 16 Fieldfare NW, 2 Redwing in the area (Des McKenzie, Nick Tanner). *Ruislip: 4 Kingfishers and a Little Egret on the River Pinn (Judith & Charlotte Sullivan). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: both aythya hybrids, Chiffchaff, 3 Water Rails, Meadow Pipit (MJP, TB). *Sussex Gardens W2: 2 Coal Tit (Des McKenzie). *Thorney Country Park: 2 Great Crested Grebes, 2 Gadwall, 2 Pochards, 5 Common Gulls 1 Kingfisher, 1 Green Woodpecker, 2 Heron, 1 Ring Neck Parakeet, 4 Siskin, 4 Goldfinch, 1 Little Egret, 6 Cormorants, 30+ Redwing, 2 Chaffinch, 6 Lt Tits, 20+ Tufted Ducks, 2 Blackbirds and Blue Tits, Great Tits, Robins (Sue Giddens). *Vauxhall: Tiercel Peregrine perched all afternoon on office block (Michael Mac). *Crossness: Water Rail, 2 Yellow-legged Gulls (ad + 4th winter), Common Sand, Curlew, 8 Wigeon, Rock Pipit, 3 Stonechats (John Archer). *Wanstead Flats and Park am: 2 Crossbills over, 1 Goldcrest, Coal Tit, 40 Redwing, 7 Song Thrush, c500 Common Gulls, 2 Teal, 12 Little Grebe, 3 Stock Dove, 19 Skylark on the Flats, male Stonechat, 23 Jackdaw, 35 Gadwall, 5 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, 2 Green Woodpeckers, c3 Lesser Redpoll (S Fisher). *Totteridge Valley: c80 Fieldfare, c50 Redwing, 3 Lesser Redpoll, Siskin, Mandarin, Rook, Meadow Pipit (Ian Ellis). *Banstead Downs: 2 Firecrests still along the wooded footpath at Banstead Downs Golf Course just beyond post 678 and showing well; access from Burdon Lane (Roger Unite). *Yeading Brook Northolt: Green Sandpiper, Little Egret, 2 Stonechat, 20 Meadow Pipits & 2 Reed Buntings (Jon Ridge). *Pinner, Cannon Lane: Male Blackcap just north of the railway bridge. (Jon Ridge). Archived News *News December 2009 *News November 2009 *News October 2009 *News September 2009 *News August 2009 *News July 2009 *News June 2009 *News May 2009 *News April 2009 *News March 2009 *News February 2009 *News January 2009 *News December 2008 *News November 2008 *News October 2008 *News September 2008 *News August 2008 *News July 2008 *News June 2008 *News May 2008 *NewsApr2008 *NewsMar2008 *NewsFeb2008 *NewsJan2008 *NewsDec2007 *NewsNov2007 *NewsOct2007 *NewsSept2007 *NewsAug2007 *NewsJuly2007 *NewsJune 2007 *NewsMay2007 *NewsApr2007 *NewsMar2007 *NewsFeb2007 *NewsJan2007 *NewsDec2006 *NewsNov2006 *NewsOctober2006 *NewsSept2006 *NewsAug2006 *NewsJuly 2006 *NewsJune2006 *NewsMay2006 *NewsApr2006 *NewsMar2006 *NewsFeb2006 *NewsJan2006 *NewsDec2005 *NewsNov2005